Kijutsu-shi 奇術師
by cherryvvoid
Summary: Her chances at peace in the Naruto world as a nondescript member of the Kurama clan were screwed because apparently not even the Uchiha could keep it tucked in their pants. Perfect examples of self control and discipline her little half-blood ass! SI-OC/Sasuke. Half Uchiha!Oc. Genjutsu Kekkai Genkai!Oc
1. After The Stages ステージの後に

**You all know the filler episode with the Kurama clan with Kurenai? And the girl who couldn't control her genjutsu abilities? Yakumo? My SI replaces her and has her advanced kekkai genkai. You can google her if you don't know what she can do or who she was. I like the thought of a illusionist.**

* * *

Let her give you a little lesson.

**Birth/bərTH/**

_noun_

_The emergence of a baby or other young from the body of its mother; the start of life as a physically separate being._

**Life/līf/**

_noun_

_1\. The condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death._

2\. The existence of an individual human being or.

3\. The period between the birth and death of a living thing, especially a human being.

**Death/deTH/**

_noun_

_The action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism._

These are the three phases a human will go through. It doesn't matter if a person will face them earlier than meant to or perfectly on time, these are the guidelines everything will follow and that is the end.

But humor the existence of something _after_ death.

Some believe in a place where a person will go if they are "good".

**Heav·en/ˈhevən/**

_noun_

_1\. A place regarded in various religions as the abode of God (or the gods) and the angels and of the good afterdeath, often traditionally depicted as being above the sky._

Others in a realm people will go when they are bad.

**Hell/hel/**

_noun_

_A place regarded in various religions as a spiritual realm of evil and suffering, often traditionally depicted as a place of perpetual fire beneath the earth where the wicked are punished after death._

They go by many names and are believed in by twice as the number

So imagine the surprise she felt when she, who grew up _trusting_ in these places, these _ideas_ and _concepts_, opened her eyes not to see burning flames or puffy clouds and pure white wings but to large towering figures covered by a hazy film.

Shocked and terrified to her core the only thing she could do was scream.

_And so she did_.

It was a high pitched shriek, positively shrill and full of terror and defensiveness. It took her perhaps a few seconds to figure out that she should _not_ be making that kind of sound and that obviously something was _wrong_.

From there it was a chain reaction of realizations.

She was _small_, she was _weak_, she was an _infant_. She was _cold_ and _frightened_, unable to lift her own body. She wasn't _dead_, she was somewhere _strange_ with someone even _stranger_ holding her in their arms.

She _wasn't_ in the hospital listening to the monitor fall flat as they took her off of life support. She _wasn't_ feeling the last few beats of her heart fade off into an unnatural stillness.

She _wasn't_ in a place where she could understand the native language. She had _no one_ she knew she could rely on. No familiar faces or features, only _strangers_ and the woman who birthed her to depend on because _she had no other choice._

And she didn't know what to do other than _completely_ shut down because somehow, by some power, she had been _reborn_.

**Re·in·car·na·tion/rē-inkär'nāSHən/**

_noun_

_The rebirth of a soul in a new body._

All of the nurses who handled her often remarked on her abnormal behavior.

She was a quiet child, always staring wide eyed at everything around her. Held herself stiff when they touched her and absolutely lost it when her mother came within three feet of her.

Such an odd child, they would whisper, a pretty one but strange.

But she didn't know any other way to be.

She was an almost adult thrusted into the skin of a baby, given to a new family and was expected to take to this situation like a duck to water. She was adaptive but that idea was just _too_ far fetched for her to even comprehend.

Granted none of them knew of her real age but she thought she was entitled to a little bad behavior. Hell, she deserved to raze several cities to the ground in a fit of rage.

She thought, all in all, that she was taking this pretty well considering things. Others would have lost their minds, been a much more brutal child, or something worse. She, even after realizing just how much her rejection hurt her new mother she began to respond to the name she picked out.

The woman didn't need to suffer her own child shunning her because of something she couldn't control, this wasn't her fault.

Sakkaku.

Illusion it meant, as she had learned from observation. It seemed with languages she was a quick study, which she was grateful for. Communication was the key if she wanted to assimilate into this new culture.

It was nice she guessed so she took it. Why wouldn't she when day by day she forgot simple things from her other life? Things like her home town, the car she loved and owned, her high school, her college, and eventually her own name. And if she couldn't recall what she was originally called then what could it hurt to take another one?

She would twist and turn until she adjusted herself and she felt right in her skin.

Let her talk about her mother. She was a kind and patient woman and took her time when approaching her, seeming to sense her apprehension. It effectively made her feel so guilty about her treatment of her that she vowed to try harder to be more accommodating.

Her name was Kurama Kuronue, with hair so dark a red it appeared burgundy - a color she inherited - with intelligent golden eyes that burst with life - which she didn't inherit sadly, black eyes for her - and a friendly disposition. She was a petite woman, about 5"2. She was fit like no one she had ever seen before like _wow_ she must do like a zillion power squats!

Sakkaku didn't see a man around and according to the gossip she was a bastard child. _Lovely_. That explained why no one came to visit.

Sakkaku lucked out with the reincarnation pin wheel. She could have gotten a family that abused rather than ignored her or even into a third world country where the slaving off females into sexual enclaves was something endorsed by the government. She shivered and looked at the faintly smiling woman who watched her lay about with nothing more than unadulterated love shining in her round eyes.

Yes, alot worse.

When Sakkaku first decided to openly show her intelligence she hadn't been aware of the consequences that would follow, of the things she had sent into motion and would have to suffer though.

She hadn't known that it would be taken in a different way than she was used to. So thinking only of how fast she could become mobile again she spoke her first word and showed advanced cognition at around half a year old.

"No!" She shouted lips pulled down in a harsh frown.

Wide amber eyes stared into black as surprise sparked across the older woman's face.

Letting the spoon full of mush and milk down into the miniature bowl sitting in the table, her mother stared hard back at her disgruntled face.

"What did you say?" She said, delicate brow wrinkling. "Can you repeat what you said for kaa-chan?"

Shooting the "food" - she doubted it was edible - that didn't end up in the garbage a glare she scowled harder.

She took the breast feeding, she took the disgusting powdered milk, but she would NOT take the vomit Kuronue tried to pass off as baby food. It was time to make her preferences known.

"_No more_!" She repeated on a shout before smacking the bowl to the ground, mouth screwed shut, head turned away.

The maid who was currently entering the room witnessed the debacle and promptly dropped the case she had been holding with a sharp crash.

Flinching at the loud sound Sakkaku turned to face her and was startled to see the expressions on her face. It was a wild medley of awe, disbelief and..._fear_?

Her tiny brow furrowed and she wondered if she had read that right but when her mother whirled around and dragged the girl into a separate room she knew she hadn't imagined it.

Straining get ears as hard as she could Sakkaku only caught a few words but all of the gist.

"...will do anything...protect...clan...very smart...quiet...or else Dara-san..._consequences_...you understand, _ne_?..."

The rest tempered off into mutters and Sakkaku felt confused. Her mother had sounded threatening. Was it really so bad to show her advanced intelligence? Did she do something wrong?

Doubtful thoughts swirled around in her head but when her mother re-entered the room with the girl who now refused to meet her eyes and flashed her a smile that could melt icecaps she decided that if it made Kuronue so happy, gave her something to be proud of, and helped further her own plans, it was worth it.

But if only she knew then what she would know in the future she might have thought differently. It would have saved her gallons of blood, sweat, and tears.

* * *

**Edit: 7/9/15**

**This is the beginning of the mass rewrite for all the old stories I haven't rewritten yet. I can't update any of them until I edit all the chapters and fix everything. The rest of this fics chapters will be uploaded today after I finish them.**


	2. Cases of Curiosity 好奇心の事例

Her mother taught her a lot about their family. Things ranging from important ancestors to her own birth. She learned about the main and branch families and how they differed by physical means. Apparently some of her relatives were born with various shades of red hair and others with brown and if someone got the red they were _special_.

She absently ran a hand through her dark crimson locks.

Sakkaku didn't understand what was implied by '_special_' so she assumed she meant '_gifted_'.

She had thought wrong but it was an honest mistake.

She learned that she was the granddaughter to the head of the clan - on top of reincarnation she must have been sent to the edo-Asian time period because where she was from people didn't refer to family as a clan - and that when he found time he would come to meet her.

Sakkaku wanted to snort in amusement. If her grandfather was a prestigious as Kuronue made him out to be then there was _no way_ he would lower himself to go visit the bastard daughter of his _own_ daughter because he felt like it.

No, he'd only come when he thought she was _worthy_ or some drivel like that. She'd seen enough dramas - _a special thanks to the Game of Thrones_ \- and knew enough about ancient societies_ \- credit for that knowledge went to her global teacher whose name she didn't remember_ \- to understand how this went.

This place was way different from anything she was used to. It looked different, smelled different, _felt_ different. Idly she shifted in her spot at the clinging sensation that constantly enveloped her and the churning pit she felt in her stomach. Sakkaku had noticed the weirdness of the air and her insides about a few months ago.

It slide over her skin and wrapped around her heart and _squeezed_. It energized her when all she wanted to do was sleep and coiled and leaped when she came in contact with other people. Honestly it sort of scared and exhilarated her. This energy - as she oh so creatively decided to call it - never left and never stopped moving, sometimes it left a tingling buzz and others a stinging burn.

Not wanting her mother to worry she kept her little condition to herself and made sure to smile through the fits. The woman already fretted over her too much anyhow.

It would stop, she would tell herself, eventually it would end.

Sakkaku found spending time with Kuronue something she could very easily enjoy. The woman was one of those people anyone could relax around, she admitted a warm aura of acceptance and fierceness that drew her like a moth to a flame.

Most days would find her seated in her mother's lap while she painted, slowly being taught how to handle the brush with as much precision as the burgundy haired woman.

"Art is a focus for me," She would explain when Sakkaku sent her a wondering look. "it helps center all my thoughts to one spot, makes being around me less _problematic_."

Furrowing her tiny brow she turned fully to face her.

"Probl'matic?" She questioned ignoring the way she stumbled over the word. Damn childish body. "How?"

The burgundy haired woman sent her a small smile.

"When you're older I'll tell you." She promised. "I'll save you the burden now if only to hand it off to you like the terrible gift it is later."

Frowning at the riddle like words she crossed her arms and pouted.

Her mother laughed and patted her head.

* * *

Whenever her mother would leave to go wherever she would go, Sakkaku practiced walking and her mobility and let her just say it was harder than it looked.

Pushing herself up into the standard tripod position she heaved a sigh before moving up onto her two pudgy legs. Staring with grim determination at the stool across the room she vowed to conquer it.

This time she would make it _without_ falling and she would _sit_ on that chair.

Taking a few steps hesitantly she started a trot with a sure step. Walking in this disproportioned body was an odd experience. The world around her moved in a wobbly wave and she seemed to sway when she shifted from foot to foot.

Reaching the stool with minimal complication - a few stumbles here and there - she glared up at the cushioned seat that mocked her with its height.

Scowling she reached out and grabbed onto the bars on its side. And with straining arms and squeaky grunts she slowly, with varying degrees of success, pulled herself up until her feet were resting on the first rail and her hands on the metal underneath the seat.

Glancing around she wondered how she could continue to climb without tipping over her perch.

The answer to that was she couldn't.

Experimentally lifting a hand she set it on the cushion and pushed upwards with her legs. It obviously was a _bad_ idea. Feeling the chair tip slightly she froze, consequently the moment she did so it fully fell over.

Trying her hardest to scramble up the side she shut her eyes and waited for the impact.

All she could hear was the swish of air before a voice screamed her name and she suddenly found herself wrapped in a pair of protective arms

The stool collided loudly with the floor but it was too far away for her to focus on.

Breathing hard her eyes flew open and she stared flabbergasted at her mother. Gaze darting between her and the door that was more than 15 feet away from where she fell, Sakkaku blinked rapidly.

_Did Kuronue catch her?_

Opening her mouth she attempted to question just how she managed to make it in time when angry golden orbs clashed with hers.

Sakkaku felt those inquisitive words die on her tongue like a fizzling fire.

"What did you think you were _doing_?!" She hissed setting her down with fingers like a cage digging into her arms. "What made you think you could _climb_ that?"

Bewildered with wide eyed she attempted to speak only to choke on the expression her mother's face was making.

Fury, disbelief, _terror_.

"What if you had hit the floor huh? What if you had gotten _hurt_?" She asked, voice tight. "Do you know what that would have done to me?" Tightening her grip when Sakkaku's gaze drifted away guilty she forced her to meet her eyes.

"Well do you?!" She demanded, expression positively thunderous in her fear and anger.

Sakkaku couldn't understand why the woman had gotten so worked up about it! She had caught her and everything was fine! There was _no_ reason to grill her like this but damn her if the young red haired child didn't feel guilty!

"Sorry!" She burst out, babbling around tears and if Sakkaku had been in a stable emotional place she would have been mortified at crying. "Sorry! _Sorry_!"

Her mother's arm loosened around her frame and she darted forward and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry," she cried the sound muffled by her mother's kimono. "I want'd to try. I'm sorry!"

Sighing deeply Kuronue slide nimble fingers into the coils of her hair.

"I know you are and I'm sorry for shouting at you." She whispered lifting her body into hers. "I understand that you are curious and well beyond your years but you have to be _careful_. You forget that your body is not as agile as your mind."

Pulling her back to rest her forehead against hers, her mother smiled weakly.

"Now will you tell me what you were aiming to do?"

She stared pensively off to the side. "Trying to climb," She explained quietly. "want'd to surprise you."

Kuronue nodded. "I don't want you hurt if I can help it." She confessed. "Next time wait until I can supervise."

Sakkaku gave a small grin.

"Okay."

* * *

**Edited: 7/9/15**

**This is the beginning of the mass rewrite for all the old stories I haven't rewritten yet. I can't update any of them until I edit all the chapters and fix everything. The rest of this fics chapters will be uploaded today after I finish them.**


	3. In The Shadow Of The Night 夜の影に

Sakkaku was two when she first realized the place she was in might not be what she thought it was.

She had been sleeping when _something_ brushed across her senses shaking her into awareness and she internally bristled at the intrusion.

The weird energy inside of her was _irritated_ because sure enough, there was a foreign one headed straight towards her and it didn't feel _comforting_.

And how was she able to identify the presence and it's intention? Well, let's just say she had a _knack_ for distinguishing things. Her mother felt like home, protection, and hugs while this one...this one _didn't_.

Ambling up into a sitting position she threw frantic glances around the room. She had a terrible feeling about this and it sent shivers of panic down her spine.

Turning back to the presence she noticed that it didn't seem to _move_ like...like someone who had _permission_ to be here. It slinked about, stopping momentarily only to start again. It moved with a _purpose_ but not one she thought she could get behind.

Deciding that laying in wait was not going to help her situation she tugged herself out of the high walled bed and with quiet feet ran over to her closet. It was a cliche move but it was _too late_ to leave the room and it was better than just _sitting there_.

Burrowing behind the hanging clothes she waited with bated breath, hands clasped tightly behind her back.

That was, until a thought occurred to her.

_If she could pinpoint a person using their energy then could the thing that was out there do it too?_

With wide scared eyes she grabbed hold of the squirming strands of what was inside her and _shoved_ it down, deep behind her heart and far away for her own senses. It had hurt a little with how hard she pushed but it _worked_, she could barely feel herself. Keeping her mental hands on her imprisoned energy she felt someone slither into the room.

Shutting her eyes she trembled into a coat and tried not to retch at the feeling of the _thing's_ life force easing to her skin and into her pores.

It took merely a moment for the realization to sink in after the third shock wave of energy. Shock ripped through her as she realized what he was doing.

_It was searching for her!_

Pulling away even further from the probe she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker as her grip slipped. It was only for a second before she snapped it back in place but it was enough. It was enough to give her away and she _cursed_ herself for her mistake.

_I'm __**invisible**__, I'm the __**wind**__, I'm __**untouchable**__. You __**didn't**__ feel that, you __**can't**__ feel that, I'm-_

"Gotcha."

She swallowed a shriek at the pleased snicker and tried her hardest to phase through the wall behind her as she heard footsteps - louder than _anything_ she had ever heard - approach her.

_Don't __**see**__ me_, she pleaded as tears bubbled in her eyes. _Don't __**hear**__ me. I don't __**exist**__. I don't __**exist**__. I'm not __**real**__._

The click of the door sounded like a gunshot and the man paused as if taunting her with her definite end. She felt positively _sick_ with fear.

_I'm not __**here**__, I'm not __**here**__, I'm not __**here**__, you can't __**see**__ me! You can't __**hear**__ me, I'm __**invisible**__! Please_, _please, __**please**__\- _

The panels were flung open with a wicked crack.

-_**DON'T SEE ME!**_

A scream of terror erupted out of her mouth as she fell to her knees and _weeped_. She looking into the visage of the one who had come to get rid of her and she would _never_ forget his face. Red hair held high in a ponytail with eyes are bright as the sun. Sculpted cheekbones, a straight nose, and a face that held features she saw every single day. Features she saw on both her mother and herself. His face was just like _theirs_.

_This man was __**family**__ and he had come to __**kill**__ her._

Come to rid them of the _bastard_ child.

But despite the goal of his devious visit he _hadn't_ brought the knife he was using _down_. In fact he seemed to be looking around in confusion as if...as if..._he couldn't see he see her._

Slowly little bleating chuckles dribbled out of her mouth until the hysterical laughter that had been clawing at her throat dropped like lead from her tongue. Sagging against her knees Sakkaku clutched at her sides.

It _worked_! This man was _oblivious_ to her! She was _safe_! She was _protected_! Because after all, _how could he dispose of someone he couldn't see?_

Rising to her feet she sneered at him, empowered by her new found abilities. With a dark curiosity she idly wondered what else she could make happen and she had _just_ the idea. If he wanted her so badly, he could _have_ her.

_I am by the __**door**__, I am not __**here**_. She willed feeling her energy swirl around inside her. _See me. See me. __**See me.**_

And like a spectre she could see her disheveled form glide into existence before the now open tatami entrance. Shirt half hanging off her shoulder and a teddy bear dragging on the floor as 'she' yawned and blinked sleepily.

'Sakkaku' slowly looked at the man and tilted her head to the side, red hair falling slowly over her shoulder.

"Mommy?" 'She' questioned innocently and her would be killer spun around to face her double.

The man's eyes narrowed and just as he was about lunge Sakkaku felt the need to do something _more_. Something that he _deserved_. Tricks were good fun but a bit of _revenge_ was always better because she could make him see what she _wanted_ him to see!

A smile darker than any expression she ever wore masked her sweet face.

"_See what you __**fear**_," She whispered in wicked glee, voice practically a hiss. "_see what makes you so __**terrified**__ that you can't even __**think**__. I want you to feel what I felt_!"

'Sakkaku' didn't change like she thought 'she' would. 'Her' entire body froze and dispersed into a black cloud that warped and spun, wrapping itself around the man. It was a storm of dark clouds and the man was the epicenter of evil intentions.

His golden eyes popped and his skin paled to the color of snow and Sakkaku felt _justified_.

"I don't deserve to die because of something I couldn't have _controlled_!" She shouted angrily, fists curled tightly. "_And family shouldn't kill family_!"

The least he could have done was paid someone else to do it.

"S-so I'll show something more okay?" She murmured as she felt her energy leap at her words. "Just a little more-"

And suddenly something was tearing into her. Something that was _persistent_, something that was _powerful_, and that something, she came to realize, was the _man_.

Falling back with a scream she clawed at her head and fell quiet when skull clacked against the wooden membrane of her closet.

"Kai." The man snarled as he rounded on her huddled figure on the ground. Fingers wound themselves around the strands of her hair and pulled her up to a face.

Dizzy and uncomprehending Sakkaku keaned highly when he tugged harshly at her tresses.

"Who the _fuck_ taught you that?" He hissed in her face, golden eyes blood shot. "Who the hell would teach a _thing_ like you the clan Kekkei Genkai?"

"Stop!" She sobbed, scratching at his hand futilely because _oh god he was gonna yank her head off_! "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorr-"

A hard hand snapped against her chin as hot trails dribbled down her cheeks and pain flashed through her nerves.

"Oh you will be." He promised darkly. "Rest assured, _you will be_."

Grip tightening he dragged her towards the door and she went _wild_.

"_MOMMY_!" She screamed struggling for all she was worth, terror pulsing through her like a rapid river.

"_Mommy-__**off**_!" She coughed as a foot collided with her side and sick liquid dripped from her mouth.

"Shut up you little shit!" He snapped. "Your 'mommy' isn't coming so I suggest you close your damn mou-"

"Itsuwari ken."(1) A soft, deceptively calm - familiar! - voice said and Sakkaku fell away from the man and into a pair of arms.

Red flashed in her eyes before her mother was gone and back in front of the man and she _struck_. Each hit was a misdirection and a brutal hit from the blind side. Sakkaku was sure that she wasn't even remotely catching sight of the full fight but it was surely impressive considering just how much blood was being spilt.

"How did you manage to seal me?" She asked with a deadly calm. "Who sent you here?"

The man chuckled shakily. "Look at me, who do you _think_?"

Her mother hummed. "I know it was the clan but I would like to know who exactly I'll be killing for this."

"Like I'd tell a _whore_ anything." He spat and Kuronue smiled mockingly.

"Who said you would have to verbally tell me?"

And then Sakkaku could feel the same shift she felt within herself occur within her mother and watched as the air around her changed. Strands wafted out from Kuronue and attached themselves to the man and he _screamed_.

He screamed for a long while and Sakkaku absolutely no pity.

When everything was done her mother bent down and hefted up his knife, sliding it perilously close to his jugular.

"So that's who huh?" She mused with a languid smile.

"Well I would like to thank you for your cooperation Sato-kun." And without further adieu she drove the weapon downward with a squelch and the man - Sato - fell still.

As if sliding out of a persona the cold look in her mother's eyes melted out was replaced with concern and trepidation.

"Sacchan," She started lowly, kneeling slowly as if not to startle her. "Listen to mommy-"

Cutting her off with a hug Sakkaku brawled into her neck. Screaming out all of her _fears_ and _pain_ and _frustration_.

"_Mommy_!" She sobbed, clutching at her red stained sleeping clothes. "_**Mommy**_!"

"Shh," Kuronue soothed, pulling her close. "They'll never hurt you. I swear on my life Sakkaku, never, ever again."

And when all her wounds and bruises were patched up that morning she listened in on the servants gossip. She listened to them talk about the group of main clan members who were found dead in their chambers she let out a little _smile_.

Her mother brushed her lips against her forehead and wound her fingers into her hair and Sakkaku knew she made good on her promise.

Never again indeed.

* * *

**Itsuwari ken - Feigning fist. I'll tell you more on the style later.**

**Edit: 7/10/15**

**Go check out my stories Moksha and Asimenios! Also have any of you read or seen Magi? Cuz I wanna do an SI-OC for that random rip me lol.**


	4. Answers and Solutions 回答やソリューション

Needless to say Sakkaku developed a healthy sense of paranoia after that event, she was only lucky she had her mother there to help her through the worst of it. No longer ignorant of her situation, the news that this was the world of Naruto never ceased to amaze and frighten her. It was an insane notion but then again so was reincarnation and here she was. Sakkaku took the knowledge with a grain of salt.

Kuronue, a few days after the attempt on her life, had sat her down and explained everything to her thoroughly. From the secrets of their family to the territory in which they lived, she even began lessons on Shinobi etiquette with her.

On top of all that her mother had taken to giving her visualization and chakra training to help her cope with her emerging power because having illusions of things she happened to fear pop in and out of existence was _not_ helping her in the least bit way. Sakkaku was only lucky that her training in art was meant to help stave off the effects of her kekkei genkai.

Sighing deeply she brought her knees closer to her chest and glared at the apparition of her attacker standing off in the corner. Every single detail was on the spot and she _hated_ that creating something's image was one of the easiest things that she could do. The only thing that process entailed was pulling the picture out from her mind.

This one naturally occurred more than the rest with her constant reflection on that night and the first times of having it appear at her back scared her to tears.

Waving a hand angrily at the image she concentrated hard and was relieved when it finally faded away.

"Good riddance." She muttered with a glare.

Hopefully this time it would stay gone, that man, even in death wouldn't leave her the heck alone!

"You've got more control." Her mother said, voice drifting from the doorway and the now three nearly four year old Sakkaku turned to face her. "You've come along way from having me undo them for you, you know."

Melting into her mother's arms as she moved to sit on the cushions beside her, Sakkaku shrugged a shoulder. "It's still difficult though, getting them to go away is harder than making them."

Kuronue chuckled. "Well it's not supposed to be easy, making a thought is always easier than banishing one. Especially since the Shinwateki Gensou is especially strong in you."

Oh yes the Mythical Illusion Kekkai Genkai. Stupid thing, she couldn't wait to get it under control. She didn't need any more reminders about her experience.

"Does the clan leader know about me kaa-chan?" She asked, unable to refer to the man who she had never even seen as her grandfather.

Glancing down at her daughter Kuronue shook her head.

"No he doesn't and no one will ever find out." She told her firmly. "They would only try to seal away your ability."

Pausing she stared at her bare toes and gave them a wiggle. That didn't sound very pleasant. "Is it because I'm a half blood that they would do that?"

Kuronue sighed lowly at the question, running a hand through her hair.

"No, there are many half bloods who live in the compound." She told her and Sakkaku shifted to look at her. "It's because your father is from a clan who we view as an enemy."

"What's his family name?" She asked curiously, ignoring the foreboding aura in the air.

Her mother hummed and gazed off in remembrance.

"He never told me but I remember seeing him in battle with my father." She recalled softly, eyes fogging with thought. "He carried the Sharingan, flashing red and black and after that we just _knew_."

So it was an Uchiha. Everyone hated that clan so it didn't surprise her.

"...Do you know his name?"

Smiling mirthfully she patted Sakkaku's head. "No, I only knew him by the alias he gave me, Kakusareta(1)."

"How do you know it's an alias?" Sakkaku said, raising a brow. "It _sounds_ real enough."

Chuckling Kuronue rolled to her feet and stood.

"Because no loving mother would name their child 'Hidden' unless they were cruel." She explained before extending a hand. "Now it's time for your physical training, I think it's time to introduce you to a little phenomenon called sweating."

Frowning she took her hand and was pulled upright. Following after her mother she hoped this wouldn't be as bad as she made it sound.

* * *

Forcing herself to resist the temptation of breathing through her mouth instead of her nose, Sakkaku pumped her legs to go faster. She had no idea how long she had been running laps but with her mother not letting her use chakra to help herself she was bone tired. According to her mother, chakra was crutch and she would learn to hobble on without it until she didn't need it to enhance her muscles.

The first thing she had been ordered to do was some activities very similar to gym class on steroids. Sit ups, push ups, lunges, stretches, jogging in place, the complete works. Flicking her drenched hair out of her face she scowled when she felt it slap against her back and neck with a loud squish.

_God_ she wished she had a pair of scissors or a hair band because that felt just _awful_.

Her body ached and she had a distinct pain in the side of her stomach, making her limp. Her skin felt like lava, her lungs were fit to burst, and her throat was drier than the Sahara.

And though she was absolutely over all of this Sakkaku hadn't complained even once. What would be the point? She didn't want to seem like a princess and if she couldn't take this training how would she defend herself against all of her unknown enemies?

Rounding the dirt path she found her mother - not one of the many clones perched around her training field - waiting for her.

Moving faster to reach the woman she stopped in front of her with her palms perched on her knees as she breathed harshly through her nose.

An ice cold bottle was set against the side of her overheated face and for a few minutes she just let it rest there.

Opening her eyes that had closed in pleasure as the cool container touched her she took the drink from her mother.

"Thank you." She murmured hoarsely.

"You're welcome."

Taking a series of large gulps from the bottle that left it half full she sighed.

"That...was the best thing I've ever tasted." She admitted as her mother watched her in amusement. "Can I have a bath next?"

Pinching at her soaked shirt her mother wrinkled her nose. "Smelling like that I would say so, it's all ready for you."

Scowling at Kuronue Sakkaku folded her arms. "Being put through demonic training would do that to a person." She grumbled before heading towards the house.

"You did good today regardless of your scent." Her mother told her wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. "Didn't even complain once and I've seen older ninja crack in this heat. I'm proud of you."

Feeling elated she returned the hug full force and beamed brightly.

"Now you're gonna need to bath too." She grinned moving back. "I got my smelly sweat all on your nice clothes."

Smiling she flicked Sakkaku on the nose.

"I don't think so Sacchan." And with a puff her mother - who she had assumed wasn't a clone - burst into very telling white smoke.

"OI!" She shouted, stomping one foot. "THAT'S _SO_ NOT FAIR!"

* * *

**Edit: 7/11/15**


	5. Impending Thoughts 切迫思考

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Glaring off at the illusion as she willed it to sound like her mother, Sakkaku took a deep breath and released the image before conjuring it back piece by piece. For the twelfth time in the past however many minutes she had reassembled the same thing and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"A little frustrated there are we?" Her mother said with a cheerful grin. "It's easier to mimic an image than audio, isn't it?"

Switching her peeved look over to the red haired woman she heard the low pitched manly voice filter out of the projection's mouth and she groaned, throwing her face forward into her hands.

"I keep making you sound like a _man_!"

"And I made my father sound like a woman, your point?"

Sakkaku swiped her hands down her face and flicked a hand at the genjutsu, dispersing it into mist.

"Nothing." She murmured. "This is just stupid."

Her mother hummed lowly before coming over to take a seat next to her. "Make an illusion of an animal."

Sakkaku frowned minutely but did as her mother asked, pulling the thought of a cat out of her mind and into a visual form.

"Now make it meow."

The glance she gave her mother told her nothing so she looked back towards her conjured Persian breed and huffed. Focusing she closed her eyes and dug through her mind until she heard the sound she was looking for.

But sadly despite her honest attempt, the noise that was translated through her mirage cat came out strangled and high in pitch.

Covering her ears against the assault a single pulse of chakra from her mother cut through her illusion.

"I think I know what your problem is." Her mother said with a tiny grin when she caught sight of her hopeful expression. "But sadly, it's time for your physical training, we're finally going to start on your flexibility."

Caught between wanting to groan at the disappointment and cheer because _finally_, the non-stop sweating was going to _end_, Sakkaku nodded.

They had been working at strengthening her body for almost a year - it was insane how different her physique was from her previous one - and she was pleased to say she was one seriously fit four year old. Though she wouldn't be able to take anyone on at her current level, she was pleased with herself anyways.

"Come on, let's go." Kuronue beckoned, leading Sakkaku into one of the many rooms in her mother's part of the compound. "We'll start of with very simple stances."

Nodding Sakkaku went to stand in the middle of the room with her legs spread apart and her arms dangling by her side.

Running through low level katas slowly so that her mother could correct her errors and explain the movements out, Sakkaku found that this was harder than she assumed it to be. But she still enjoyed it, back from before she had always enjoyed yoga and this exercise reminded her of her favorite passtime.

Grinning she shifted low and carried her weight until she was in a perfect horse stance and from there she fell back into a bridge and then into a handstand.

Smiling happily she leaned her legs forward until she could see the bottoms of her feet.

Sakkaku was happy to say that she could do these contortions with zero stress done to her body and in these moments she could _really_ see her progress.

She slide out of her position with a faint scowl.

At least she was actually getting somewhere with this portion of her studies unlike with her _stupid_ genjutsu.

Despite how easy it was for her to conjure illusions it was hard for her to keep from conjuring whatever she happened to be thinking about. She was ashamed to remember how many talks her mother had given her about PTSD whenever she would unconsciously conjure up some gruesome scene of her death.

It made introspective thinking and planning quite difficult, especially when her mother always happened to be in the same room as her nowadays. Even more so since they had received the missive that the head of the clan - her grandfather - was summoning her to be introduced to the _entire_ family.

Her teeth grinded lightly on the inside of her cheek as her eyes caught onto the invitation - could it _really_ be called that when they didn't have the choice of turning it down? - sitting innocently on the table and she turned to face her mother.

"We leave in three hours to the main house." The woman told her noticing where her gaze had wandered off to, her voice indifferent but she could see those bright eyes calculating every action that might take place tonight.

"But there's really no need to worry darling." The red haired Kurama soothed with a warm smile that verged on vengeful. "You'll be perfectly safe, they all _know_ _better_ than to try again while I'm keeping watch."

Fingers wove into her hair and Sakkaku sagged into her mother's side. "They're just curious I'm sure, so we'll go and then we'll leave. It will be perfectly _safe_."

She gave a nod against Kuronue's stomach as she fully relaxed. Her mother would handle it, and even if they tried something she wasn't _completely_ defenseless.

Black eyes darted down to her palm as a black rattlesnake slowly made its way out of her yukata sleeve and gave a menacing hiss, fangs sharp and gleaming.

After all she had their precious kekkai genkai and she inherited it from one of their strongest users.

She was more than ready for someone to start trouble.

* * *

**Edit: 7/12/15**

**This is the last chapter I'll be editing from here on out it'll be new updates! ^^ And for people guessing if Itachi is her father, he's not lol. And to the others guessing that Sakkaku is in the Feudal Era with Madara she's not. I was sure I mentioned she's gonna be paired with Sasuke so there's no way she's that far back in time ^^.**

**She's the same age as the rookie nine.**


End file.
